Valentines Day
by Threepink
Summary: Vanellope and Rancis, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.
1. Flirty Vanellope

Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph

Vanellope stared at everyone.

Gloyd was giving Taffyta a candy flower.

Swizzle was kissing Crumbelina.

The rest of the Sugar Rush girls were outside the game, with their boyfriends from other games in the arcade.

It seemed that EVERYONE has a valentine,

Except … her.

As she silently wept, Rancis was trying to find something to do on Valentine's Day.

Since Gloyd and Swizzle was out getting kisses from their girlfriends, he had nothing to do.

Race? Alone? Nah.

Style his hair? Already perfect.

Flirt? Ok.

"But wait, who is available?" Rancis wondered.

As he started listing the Sugar Rush girls and their boyfriends, the only one available was…

He widened his eyes.

"Vanellope!" he cheered and jumped high in the air.

Before Turbo took over, Rancis had a crush on Vanellope.

Now that Turbo is defeated, not only his memory came back…..

His crush came back.

Skipping and humming, he made his way to the palace.

Vanellope wondered, has ALL the boys been taken?

"Let's see, Swizzle is taken, Gloyd is taken, Rancis is …. Single!"

"RANCIS IS SINGLE!?" she cheered.

Before Turbo ruled, Vanellope had a small crush on Rancis.

Now her memory is back, and so is her crush on him.

"Time to get my flirty mode on" she smirked.

Rancis knocked on the palace door.

Sour Bill, as grumpy as ever opened the door.

"Yes, what do you want?" Sour Bill grumpily answers.

"May I see Vanellope?" he asked politely.

"She is busy. If it is urgent, come in and wait." Sour Bill answered.

"Alright." Rancis says and grin.

"Alright, time to reveal my talent as a makeup artist." Vanellope grinned. "He will be my Valentine for SURE.

She grabbed the mascara, lipstick, and a bunch of other makeup stuff and got to work.

As he waited, he decided to look at a photo album on the candy desk.

The cover had R+V on it.

"Vanellope got my car name wrong!" Rancis cried. "Oh well"

When he looked inside the album, he saw….

"Oh my candy, I don't remember all this!" he cried.

Inside the album, were pictures of…

Rancis and Vanellope.

"Must be only a few" he nervously chuckled.

He turned the page.

Rancis and Vanellope.

He hastily turned the page again.

Rancis and Vanellope.

Rancis and Vanellope.

Rancis and Vanellope.

He closed the book.

"She must have SOME other boys in other albums." He nervously reassured.

He grabbed another photo album, and hesitantly opened it.

"RANCIS AND VANELLOPE!?" he cried

He looked at 20 other photo albums.

"Rancis and Vanellope in all of them!?" he cried.

Vanellope smiled, satisfied.

"I will soon have him at my feet. She smirked.

She then sighed dreamily.

"How nice it would be to have him as my boyfriend." She whispered dreamily.

"Message for President Vanellope, Rancis Fluggerbutter has been waiting for you for the past one hour."Sour Bill said dully.

"HOLY SKITTLES AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?" Vanellope says, pushing past him and running down the chocolate staircase.

"You told me no one could see you until you came out." Sour Bill said, confused.

Rancis wondered what she was doing that took her so long.

Then suddenly, he heard high heels clacking down the staircase.

He looked up and his eyes widened.

Vanellope came down, as beautiful as an angel.

"Hello Rancis" she giggled, battering her eyelashes. "You wanted to see me?"

Stay tuned!

Reviews will make me happy.

Happy= More chapters!


	2. Make Out Session!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph. If I did Rancis and Vanellope would be an official couple!

"Hello Rancis" she giggled, battering her eyelashes. "You wanted to see me?"

Rancis was nearly drooling.

She wore a red liquorice dress and her hair was down and she wore red lipstick and red eye shadow.

"Well? Don't leave me hanging!" she cried.

"Wow, you look very pretty" he said and blushed.

"Thank you, I was waiting for a special racer to ask me out." She replied, winking at him.

"But Gloyd and Swizzle are taken, unless you are a lesb-"

"NO, NO NO!" she cried. "It's YOU stupid!"

"Oh." He nervously squeaked. "Um, would you like to be my date for Valentine?"

"Hmph. Fine. Whatever." Vanellope replied pissed off that he was so clueless.

"Oh, Princess I am so sorry if I had made you upset please forgive me." He begged, kneeling down.

Her eyes widened. Time to play flirty mode.

"Oh, I don't know." Vanellope placed a manicured finger to his nose. "Maybe I will forgive you if…."

"Oh, anything dear princess!" Rancis cried.

"Stop calling me princess! And…. Give me a kiss." She grinned.

"Anything, anything- wait WHAT?" Rancis cried. "I would be uh, dishonoring you if I kissed with the prince- I mean President!"

"You said, ANYTHING didn't you, Sir Fluggerbutter?" Vanellope faked a (very realistic) sad face. "If you don't want to, I guess-"

"NO-NO! I will do it, I will do it." Rancis shouted.

Vanellope raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, here goes" Rancis blushed deeply "1, 2-"

Impatient, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She smashed her lips against his.

He felt fireworks explode in his chest, and his blush made him look have a cherry face.

She, on the other hand is calm. "Looks like my lipstick, Vanilla Butter is working" she told herself with glee.

Sour Bill walked in the room, not realizing there were two kids practically making out in the room.

"President, there is-"he stopped. "I am going out of the room now."

Vanellope immediately pulled away, and looked at Sour Bill "What did you want to say?" she asked, annoyed that he interrupted her first kiss.

"Some of your racer friends are here for your sleepover." Sour Bill replied.

"Tell them they have to wait, and I am going to continue kissing Rancis." She smirked.

"Yes, President." Sour Bill walked out of the room.

"So… Rancis where were we?" Vanellope giggled as he blushed again.

Meanwhile, downstairs….

The racers watched as Sour Bill walked down the stairs, alone.

"Well? Where is she?" Taffyta asked, confused.

"The President says you will have to wait, she is busy kissing Rancis." And with that, he walked off.

"Oh my GOSH!" Taffyta squealed. "Is she now dating Rancis?"

"I knew Valentine's Day will bring happiness to everyone." Candlehead said dreamily.

"While all the female racers huddled up, talking about the Vanellope and Rancis and kissing, the male racers talked about it differently.

"Ha-ha Swizzle! You owe me 20 coins now!" Gloyd laughed.

"Aw man, I never knew he would have the guts to kiss a girl, let alone a President!" Swizzle groaned, giving a very gleeful Gloyd 20 coins.

"Brighten up Swizzle!" Gloyd cried. "At least we can add one more thing to our list of things to tease Rancis about!"

Swizzle immediately jumped up. "You are right! How fun teasing him will be later!" as he rolled on the floor laughing.

Meanwhile, upstairs….

Rancis pulled away from another long kiss.

"We should really head downstairs Vanellope; it's rude to keep guests waiting." Rancis pleaded.

"Aw, but Rancis we were having so much fun exchanging saliva!" Vanellope cried.

"When you say it like that….." Rancis nearly vomited.

"Oh, fine we will go down." Vanellope grumbled. "Later we will kiss again, right?"

"Yup! Don't worry, we will!" Rancis grinned.

And they headed downstairs.

"Well when are they coming down?" Taffyta asked annoyed. "I want to tease Vanellope!"

Then Vanellope and Rancis came down hand in hand.

"Whoa, Rancis what happened to you?" Gloyd asked as he saw Rancis made his way to them.

"Yeah, you look like you stepped out of a Valentine game!" Swizzle chuckled.

Rancis, had lipstick marks all over his head and a dreamy look on his face.

"Wouldn't you be happy if the most gorgeous girl ever kissed you?" Rancis says, dreamily looking at Vanellope.

"I wouldn't say one kiss, I would say one million!" Gloyd and Swizzle shouted laughing.

"Vanellope, spill!" Taffyta squealed. "Tell us what it was like kissing Rancis!"

Vanellope blushed. "It was….. Magical!"

"So were our first kisses!"All the girls squealed.

Please review! Threepink signing out~


	3. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph

Vanellope smirked like a witch

"It's time for…." Vanellope giggled. "Truth or Dare!"

The racers started to sweat drop and hurriedly tried to come up with something to distract Vanellope from the game.

Why, you ask?

When the memories of the racers came back, what also came back was…

Their memory of Vanellope's scary dares and truth asking.

You must be thinking, nah it's not THAT bad.

Is your head being dunked in a toilet bowl filled with poop bad?

Yup.

"Vanellope, maybe we should do something else…. Like… like…." Rancis nervously tried to come up with an excuse.

"Since you are my boyfriend now, I am going to give you dares like make out with me, kiss me on the cheek, ya know!" Vanellope giggled.

Rancis wiped a bead of sweat and all the other racers groaned.

So, shall we start? Vanellope grinned deviously.

Bye bye!


End file.
